Automatic transmission initially employed fluid logic and a torque converter to effectuate the shifting of the transmission ratios automatically without operator input. To improve fuel efficiency to the control of various clutches utilized in shifting the gears in automatic transmission in combination with solenoid valves has been modified to use an electronic controller rather than relying upon the fluid logic. In many applications, the solenoid valves utilized are proportional type valves. Often, the solenoid valves must be shut on and off at very short intervals. This can often cause the valves to be unstable in their operation. It is also desirable to provide such solenoid valves in very compact packages. To provide a solenoid valve which is proportional operated and that which has a very stable operation and which can also be provided in a small package is highly desirable.